Ode to Anna
by Snow-hime
Summary: What if Densetsu, an all-powerful figure trapped in a host's body, had decided to drag his unwilling host Anna into other universes when it bores of the Yu Yu Hakusho world? Complete and utter chaos. (Annabel has the same abilities she gained after training with Saint Beasts.) Varies from drabbles to actual chapters, multiple cross overs.
1. In the Grey: Lonely Genius

**A/N: Here's a sample of Ode to Anna, basically throwing her and Yu Yu Hakusho characters into different worlds. It centers around Annabel though. This is the type of thing that hijacks my attention from my other stories. The lengths vary from short drabbles to actual chapters. Involves world hopping and/or characters from my Ice Dragon series being inserted into other worlds.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Xiaolin Showdown. But Anna and the wu Amulet of Illusion and Inkwell of Creation I did create. Blame Bendy and the Ink machine for the latter wu. *sweat drops***

* * *

 **In the Grey: The Lonely Genius**

 **Summary: In the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict, everything seems to be black and white. With Jack seen as nothing but a nuisance by both sides he learns that maybe there's a path made just for him, a path of grey. Honestly Annabel just wanted a place to stay after Densetsu decided to transport her there and the teen grew on her. At least these showdowns weren't anything like the tournament she was forced to participate in. Maybe she'd collect those trinkets for fun, just to mess with both sides!**

Jack sighed, once again he was not only mocked by the loser monks but his fellow villains as well. He wasn't the whiny teen that he'd been two years ago but they refused to see any positive changes. Hell, Katnape was still trying to use her feminine wiles to get him to make her inventions. He knew that, like always, any partners would bite him in the ass so he stuck to his machines. Lately he started wondering whether he actually wanted to take over the world. Sure, it sounded cool as a kid but what would he do afterwards? Rule while constantly having to look over his shoulder, paranoid until death? No thanks! And the Xiaolin losers really weren't that bad, they were the closest thing that he had to friends to be honest. Then the alarm for trespassers began blaring.

Annabel honestly didn't know where she was. The moment she landed she was surrounded by robots that were part of someone's security. I've only been in this place for a couple seconds and something's already trying to kill me?! Damn it Densetsu! Annabel mentally cursed as she began dodging lasers and sharp robot talons. "I know I'm probably trespassing but does that mean I need an instant death?!" She exclaims, starting to get irritated. She grabbed the arm of one Jackbot and slammed it into one of its brethren. "I have no idea where the hell I am, the stupid lizard that dragged me here isn't answering and I haven't had any coffee! If you have any sense of self-preservation leave me the hell alone!" Much to her surprise they Jackbots seemed to hesitate. Did they have some sort of AI? Overhead she heard chopper blades, a goth with a helipack landing nearby.

"Let me guess, another Xiaolin recruit." Jack says bluntly, Annabel looked at him in confusion. "Kid, do I look like I want to shave my head and hate meat?" She asks, eyeing the robots warily. "Then where'd you learn those fighting moves then?" Jack asks, Annabel rolled her eyes. "Certainly not a monastery. My master tried taking over the world and failed miserably." Jack's jaw dropped. "So… you're not friends with the Xiaolin losers?" "I don't even know where I am at the moment." Annabel states.

"So we're in China then? How come you understand my Japanese then?" Annabel asks, Jack shrugged. "I'm a genius, I know a lot of languages. How do you not know what country you're in?" Jack asks suspiciously, Annabel chuckled nervously. "Would you believe me if I told you that a very sadistic dragon spirit decided to send me here for shits and giggles?" She asks. The same robots that Annabel had been fighting off were now doing household chores in the large manor. It was strange seeing claws that could gut her carrying trays with such delicacy and pouring them both hot chocolate. It wasn't coffee but it would do. "Honestly? At this point in my life I don't think anything would surprise me." Jack mutters with a depressed air.

"Are those Xiaolin people giving you trouble?" Annabel asks, touching his shoulder with a concerned look. "They're only the tip of the ice berg. At least they don't try to use me like my so-called allies." Jack says bitterly. Annabel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tell you what, if you let me stay here I'll try helping you with whatever problems you might have. I mean, the entire time I've been here all I've seen are robots. Don't you have family?" Annabel asks. When she saw his eyes tear up Annabel knew she was done for. She never could stand seeing children cry but did he really have to cover her favorite coat in snot?

Jack didn't know how but he somehow found himself going into his sad back story with the stranger. Why was it that someone that just met him was showing more kindness to him than his own supposed allies? "So basically it's a good versus evil thing and both sides treat you like crap. Have you ever thought of just being neutral?" Annabel asks, Jack looked at her in confusion. "Huh?" Annabel sighed. "You aren't as malicious as the Heylin and the Xiaolin ruined their chances of you ever turning over a new leaf when they didn't take you seriously. Instead of worrying about the balance why don't you just look out for yourself?" Annabel suggests. "So you're suggesting a scrawny grease monkey go up against the forces of good and evil. Both which have elemental powers and magic on their side." Jack deadpanned.

"You have potential, I'm surprised that no one has tried training you before. After so many near death experiences you've tapped into your reiki subconsciously. Haven't you ever wondered how you survived fights with mystically powered opponents?" Annabel asks. Jack was stunned, he really hadn't thought about it. His resilience even earned him the nickname of Cockroach from the people that looked down on him. "So I can do magic too?!" He exclaims. "Not magic, more like using your energy. For example, I have the ability to turn my energy into solid ice." She explains, creating a small sphere. And she's doing that without a wu! Not even the monks can do that! Jack thought in awe. "Can you teach me to do that? I will be the best student you've ever had!" Jack exclaims. Hopefully you'll be the only student I'll ever have. Annabel thought with a sweat drop.

Annabel and Jack eventually decided on a training schedule before swapping tales of their adventures. Annabel was interested in Shen Gong Wu while Jack seemed interested in her demon friends. "You seriously defeated demons before? How?" Jack demands, Annabel winced. Before she could say anything to dodge the question an alarm rang from Jack's phone. He groaned. "Another wu. At this point I'm not sure they're even worth the effort." Jack groans, Annabel looked thoughtful. "How about we just go to observe? I want to see what you're dealing with before we start your training." Jack looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not a monk? You're way too nice." He states, Annabel chuckled. "I don't know whether that's an insult or compliment."

On their way to the wu's location Annabel was marveling at Jack's jet. "And you created this and those Jackbots of yours? Have you ever thought about getting a patent for these and selling them?" Annabel asks, Jack deadpanned. "Dude, my parents are loaded." He states. "Yeah, but that's technically their money. Don't you want something to fall back on if they decided to cut you off?" Annabel persists. "Maybe some of my less dangerous inventions." Jack relented, Annabel grinned. While she wasn't pressuring him to go completely clean she was encouraging him to find something to do outside of hunting for wu. If possible she'd try to get him to interact with people outside of the conflict so he'd have some friends. When they landed Annabel felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt a strong flare of spirit energy. "I think I know where to find that wu." Annabel says quietly.

Both Annabel and a woman with red hair and green eyes both touched what looked like an ink well. The object glowed as the woman smirked. "Looks like Jack made another chameleon bot. I suppose this one is overly cheerful as well." She states as Jack visibly flinched, Annabel glared. "I'm guessing you're Wuya, the one that dragged Jack into this mess." She growls, her eyes turning reptilian for a brief moment. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin show down. My Eye of Dashi against your… do you even have any wu?" Wuya taunts.

The monks arrived only seconds later, watching the two women stare each other down. "Great, another Heylin." Raimundo groans. "Oi! Just because my masters were evil doesn't mean I am, I'm neutral! And I'll wager my amulet of illusion." She says, taking out a necklace with a red gem. It radiated with power and Wuya felt herself shiver in excitement. "Our competition will be sculpting. Whoever has the best creation will be the winner." "Hey, no fair! Wuya can just make those rock golems!" Kimiko protests. Although they didn't know the new comer, none of the monks wanted the former ghost to win. "I accept you challenge." Annabel says with a smirk.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Their surroundings shone and they suddenly found themselves in an all white space. We're literally on a blank canvas. How cool! Annabel thought in awe. She also noted that somehow she ended up in her training gi from when she used to be a student of the Saint Beasts. The entire outfit was dark blue and skin tight, with a silver dragon on its back. "Gon Yi Tampei!"

Both women concentrated their elemental powers to create what they thought was art. Wuya was less creative and made her stone golems. Annabel concentrated her energy into making a core for her creation, the process taking longer than the witch's. "Golems, attack!" The large monsters all charged at Annabel, she hadn't moved an inch. "Move!" Raimundo and the others screamed, Annabel's eyebrow twitched. She was trying to concentrate! **_Let me take over the process so you can focus on more pressing matters._** Densetsu states, Annabel fought the urge to hit her head against the nearest blunt object. Now he decided to wake up!

A second spirit energy joined her own to speed up the process as the final product was finally finished. It was almost a carbon copy of its creator made completely with ice. The copy opened its eyes and grinned. "So you're one that's earned Annabel's ire at the moment. Quite an accomplishment." Densetsu, now in the ice clone's body, says in amusement. "I need you to take out those golems to win the competition. Please don't go on another rampage."

The ice clone and Annabel both weaved around the large golems effortlessly, dodging their large fists. Densetsu used ice claws to slice through the ice creations and Annabel touched one of the crevices in the golems before having to dodge blasts from the Eye of Dashi. The ice started to expand and made the last golem explode. "And it looks like I've won." Annabel says smugly as a bright light shone around them. Now the brunette was in possession of the Eye of Dashi, the Inkwell of Creation, and her Amulet of Illusion. "Anna, that was awesome!" Jack exclaims, tackling her in a hug. "Those things aren't as scary as the Toguro brothers. The eldest is immortal and the youngest is practically a walking mass of muscles." Annabel says with a shiver. "Who are you, friend of Spicer?" Omi demands, Annabel deadpanned. "A friend of Jack, I'm Annabel Faust. You'll be seeing a lot more of me if these Showdowns are always so fun." She says with a grin.

XoXoXo

In Chase's Eye Spy Orb the warlord smirked as he observed Jack's newest ally. "It looks like someone finally took that fool under their wing." He comments as Wuya stalked into his observation room, still upset over her loss. "That little brat was just toying with me!" Wuya fumes. "Indeed, perhaps this Anna isn't as neutral as she claims." Chase says, recalling the glare that Annabel had sent Wuya. It was a dark look that promised only pain and suffering.

In celebration Jack was blasting punk rock music in the mansion and was begging Annabel to teach him sooner. "How did you get that ice sculpture to act independently from yourself? That had to take a lot of concentration." Jack comments, Annabel sighed. "You know the dragon I told you about that tossed me here?" Annabel asks, Jack nodded. "We kind of share a body and he took control of it. Calling him blood thirsty would be an understatement. So, you still want to learn from me?" She asks. Jack had seen her easily kick Wuya's ass and she had even given him the Eye of Dashi for their training. "Dude, you'd have to kill me to get rid of me." "Uh, please don't say that. Densetsu doesn't need any ideas." Annabel sweat dropped. And so their friendship began. Now if Annabel could just find the goth some normal friends!


	2. The Shadow: Befriending Delinquents

**A/N: Kinda hitting a writer's block on the story I'm currently working on and my brain decided to give me this. -_- If you want me to make any of the ideas from Ode to Anna into their own stories just let me know in a PM or review. Need input people!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Katekyo Reborn! I do own Anna and Miranda though so there's that I guess.**

 **Summary: Annabel Sawada, a bright young girl, always found herself being overshadowed by others. As a child she was bright and energetic, now she mainly stayed to herself and people that actually bothered to notice her. When Reborn insists that she's to inherit a crime family she wanted to laugh in the baby's face. She was a book nerd, not a fighter! Includes Anna and the Yu Yu Hakusho cast as guardians.**

* * *

 **The Shadow: Befriending Delinquents**

Annabel would consider herself a normal teenager. Her mother Nana Sawada was a little air headed but a woman with a kind heart and too good for her loser father if she wanted to be honest with herself. She was a quiet, well behaved child that had trouble making herself heard. It was painful since she thought that she had good ideas but they were never heard. One person that took time to listen to her was an odd girl named Miranda, a childhood friend that would often drag her into trouble. This morning was like any other morning, waking up late because she pushed the snooze button too many times and running to school with her uniform in disarray. She quickly gathered her hair into a ponytail and ran full speed, praying to Kami that she wouldn't run into Hiei.

When Reborn looked at the file Nono gave to him he was met with a picture of a ten-year-old girl with a shy but warm smile. She had a very intelligent mind and tended to get into trouble with a girl a year below her. Most of her fellow students pitied her since she was shy and had problems communicating with others. He sighed, he was going to have a lot of work to do. If it all didn't work out they could just try marrying her off to Nono's son, after they thawed him out. The girl didn't seem like she had a back bone at all.

Annabel had the odd feeling that she was being watched but didn't know where the person was. She was reading a crime novel and gave a startled yelp when Miranda tackled her. Thankfully she was used to it and grounded herself. "Jeez Mira, give me a little warning next time!" She exclaims, Miranda grinned. "Nope, gotta keep you on your toes. So, how's it goin? Still reading that self-defense book out of boredom?" She asks, Annabel nodded. Miranda chuckled. "Are you sure you want to be a crime writer and not an actual criminal? Last week you were researching the world's deadliest poisons and basic first aid. You could totally pull off the perfect murder!" Miranda squeals, Annabel raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me any ideas. Besides I feel like we're being watched." She says, Miranda laughs. "Oh come on, you're just being paranoid again! Who would be after someone boring as you?" She asks, not noticing Annabel's dark look before she smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right. No one ever notices me anyways."

When Annabel returned home she was greeted to the sight of Nana feeding a baby in a suit. He had an odd neon green lizard that looked like it was staring into her soul. With all the negative emotions that boiled under her quiet surface she prayed that wasn't the case. "Hi sweetie, this young man here is volunteering to be your tutor. Isn't it refreshing to see such a young entrepreneur?" Nana chirps, Annabel immediately saw red flags. She was the type of person that usually listened to her instincts and right now they were screaming at her to run and never look back. "Mom, he's a toddler. And my grades are in the top ten for my class. Besides his parents are probably worried about him." Annabel reasoned. Nana ignored her and kept saying how he was going to make her into a leader. Annabel sighed in irritation. No one ever listened to her, why did she expect her mother to be any different? Since she obviously wasn't taking her opinion into consideration she'd just give the kid the cold shoulder until he went back to his home.

When she went into her room she was greeted with a bedroom that clearly reflecting her obsession with research. On her wall was a poster with all the phases of the moon as well as two papers dictating her daily studying materials and warm ups for starting the day. There were various notebooks scattered around the room on different subjects she decided to binge research, it was something she often did whenever she was bored. She landed face first on her mattress, grabbing a stress ball off the head board. She was surrounded by idiots so she usually took out her frustration by squeezing the ball or thinking of particularly gruesome crime scenes for her stories based around whoever pissed her off.

Since she was alone she could also vent to herself, it wasn't like Nana would interrupt her musings. "I swear, just because I'm not a motor mouth doesn't mean I should be ignored. Am I the only one in this family with any damn common sense?" She growls, giving the ball a stronger squeeze. She tossed it a couple of times before she felt the same eyes that were watching her at school and threw it in the general direction the feeling came from. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was the same baby from before, how had he gotten into her room without her noticing? Her door hinge needed to be oiled so she should've heard its usual squeak.

Reborn looked at his charge with interest, she noticed his presence and reacted accordingly. Her eyes narrowed with pent up aggression, quickly covered up by a kind smile. "What are you doing up here? This is my room." She says politely, sitting up. "I'm well aware. I'm Reborn, your tutor to becoming the next boss of Vongola." Annabel blinked, scrutinizing the toddler's expression. "You're either serious or have a good poker face. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not fit to be the boss of anything, my own mother doesn't even listen to me." She states with a depressed aura. She yelped when the toddler took out a green gun, she had a feeling that it wasn't a toy. "That's no way for a mafia boss to talk. It looks like I'll have to whip you into shape." Reborn says with a sadistic grin. "Wait a minute, what do you mean mafia?! Do I look like I'm a criminal in the making?" Annabel exclaims, getting a Leon mallet to the head for voicing her concerns.

XoXoXoXo

The next morning Annabel was woken up by a hit to the head with a mallet. She turned to glare at whatever dared to wake her up before her alarm. "You better have coffee or I am punting you across the street." Annabel growls, Reborn raised an eyebrow. It seemed that this girl had a little bite after all, that and probably a caffeine addiction like Reborn. To her surprise there actually was coffee in the room, once she drank the sweet nectar of the gods she had calmed down considerably. "Wait, how did you know how I like my coffee?" Annabel asks suspiciously. "I wouldn't be a good tutor if I didn't know everything about my student. Do you always research such dark subjects in your free time?" He asks, holding up a book titled The History of Murder.

Annabel shrugged. "What teenager doesn't look into that type of stuff? A friend of mine actually went through a Satanist phase for a couple months before deciding to be a goth." She says nonchalantly with a quiet yawn. "I want you to add this to your research then." Reborn says, handing Annabel a thick book. It appeared to be a manual on how to be a proper mafia leader. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it'll be an interesting read. Any reason why you woke me up so early?" She asks. "Just wanted to see your reaction." Reborn says, watching as Annabel squashed down any outward signs of irritation. "Alright then, I'm going back to sleep until my alarm wakes me up."

It took five minutes of closing her eyes for her to realize that she couldn't fall back asleep. She groaned in irritation and sat up, seeing Reborn sleeping on his own bed. "Guess I'll go for a morning run. I'll make sure to leave a note so no one worries." She thinks aloud, quickly writing on a piece of paper before changing into a large t-shirt and some running shorts. Hopefully without Miranda with her she'd be able to avoid any trouble. She hadn't noticed Reborn's eyes open as she left her room.

She had been near the shopping district when several boys had cornered her, obviously trying to flirt with her. There is nothing sexy about someone in workout clothes, why are they bothering me? Annabel thought angrily. "I-I'm sorry but I don't know any of you." She says, trying to put them down gently. One of the boys growled and slammed his hand on the wall behind her, Annabel squeaked. "Well then you can get to know us, no problem." One of the boys purred. From a distance, Reborn had been about to shoot the girl when a tall punk with orange hair stumbled onto the scene. "Hey, the lady doesn't want anything to do with you losers so buzz off!" He declared in a raspy voice. From the look of his uniform he went to Namimori as well. "There's only one of you and three of us. Let's get him boys!"

Annabel watched in awe as the delinquent soundly beat up the boys and walked over to her, she flinched instinctively as he took her hand. "Are you alright miss?" He asks in concern, even though his appearance was that of a punk he seemed like a gentleman. Annabel nodded. "Thank you for chasing them off. I'm Annabel Sawada, nice to meet you." She says shyly, the boy grinned. "Kazuma Kuwabara, toughest delinquent in Namimori Middle. You may have heard of me." He comments with a proud grin, Annabel sweat dropped. Oh she heard about him alright, he and Yusuke Urameshi were the most violent delinquents in the school.

The rumors made them sound like they were part of the yakuza but the boy in front of her wearing a cheesy grin just looked like a dork. Dorks were safe. She smiled. "You're not like the rumors say you are. Could you walk me back to my house? I don't want to take the chance those boys have friends." Annabel says with a shiver, Kuwabara grinned and gave her a thumb up. "No problem, Kuwabara Kazuma never denies a lady in distress!" Reborn smirked, it looked like she already had her first subordinate.

Nana was delighted to see that her daughter brought a friend home, especially since he was such a gentleman! As Annabel took a quick wash up and changed into her uniform her mother was trying to stuff the delinquent with food. When she walked down the stairs Kuwabara looked uncomfortable being showered with so much affection. Annabel couldn't blame him; her mother could probably charm a serial killer into pacifism. "Mom, you're crowding him. Besides we need to go to school." Annabel says sternly, hardening her voice so that her mother would hear her for once. Nana blinked. "My apologies! Keep a close eye on my daughter, will you? That girl is always getting into trouble." She giggles, Annabel wanted to bang her head against the closest hard surface.

When they got to the front gate it looked like Annabel wasn't the only one being harassed by hormonal boys that day. Mochida, the kendo captain, was flirting with an uncomfortable looking Yukina. Even though she was related to the demon of their school she was a sweet, innocent girl that was too nice to report anything like this to her brother. If Hiei knew about this harassment Mochida would've been in body bag. Kuwabara looked like he was about to punch the creep so Annabel had to act, quickly. She plastered on a cheerful grin and waved. "Hey Yukina! Sorry we're late, I needed Kuwabara to pick something up with me." She shouts, putting extra emphasis on Kuwabara's name. Mochida's body tensed before he bolted in fear.

Thank Kami, there would be no fighting or murders on school property! "Um, thank you both for saving me from that guy. He just won't take no as an answer." Yukina says with a frown. "N-No problem. Anything to help a cute girl like yourself." Kuwabara says with a light blush, Yukina giggled. "Yeah, it's disappointing how many of the guys in this school are perverts. Present company excluded." Annabel says in reassurance. "We both have home room together, right? There's a seat next to me that's usually empty, maybe we can get to know each other better." Yukina says cheerfully.

Like Annabel expected there were rumors about her from the two interactions she had with Kuwabara. Some said that Kuwabara was trying to build his own harem while others said that he was trying to recruit them into the yakuza. Annabel almost laughed. Too late for that, she was trapped into becoming a mafia boss. It did piss her off that Kuwabara had such a horrible reputation even though he was a nice guy, he just happened to look very intimidating. Yukina was upset at the rumors too. "How could they be so mean? Mochida's the real jerk but the girls in this school all seem to worship him!" Yukina fumes, Annabel sighed. "People are more willing to trust someone with a pretty face than someone that's intimidating. It's psychological." Annabel states, Yukina looked at her in surprise. "Really? Then I'll do my best to give everyone a chance without paying attention to their appearance." Yukina declares. Annabel grinned. "How about we ignore those rumors and sit with Kuwabara at lunch? I'm sure that'll piss off Mochida-sempai."

The entirety of the school's population looked shocked as the two quiet girls went to sit with two of the most dangerous delinquents in the school. Yusuke looked confused while Kuwabara was on the verge of tears. "Are you two doing a dare?" The teen with combed back black hair beside Kuwabara asks curiously. "Nope!" Yukina chirped, sitting beside Kuwabara without any warning. The poor ginger's face was so red Annabel thought that the tough delinquent was going to faint. "Kuwabara seems like an alright guy so we decided to sit over here. Screw the rumors." Annabel says bluntly, shocking the boys. She raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean that I'm always polite." Annabel states, Yusuke smirked. "Kinda figured since you hang out with that crazy girl Miranda." She groaned. "She's going to be grilling me when she gets over being sick, I just know it."


	3. Mafia Pen-pal: The Thunder Cloud

**A/N: I dunno if anyone's noticed but I may have gone on a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! binge. I've totally fallen in love with its the world at this point. Who doesn't love gun wielding babies and mafia? Let me know if I should make any of these ideas into an actual story in a PM or review. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Shuichi Minamoto is pen-pals with Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Dame-Tsuna. After some digging around, Miranda finds out about the correspondence and demands to meet the boy. The supernatural and criminal world clash, Tsuna just wishes that he had some normal friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Yu Yu Hakusho. Annabel and Miranda are my OCs so other than the plot they're the only things I own.**

* * *

 **Mafia Pen pal: The Thunder Cloud**

"Tsu-kun! You got another letter from your pen pal!" Nana says cheerfully, handing him an envelope with their address written in an elegant script. Tsuna looked surprised. "Nani? Last time Shuichi-kun wrote he said something about being busy with an academic competition." Tsuna comments, tearing it open.

 _Tsunayoshi,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you've recently made some friends. Miranda happened upon one of your letters and demanded to meet you in person. As long as you don't have any attractive friends she shouldn't cause much trouble. If not, Annabel can usually rein her in. I apologize in advance for any future trouble._

 _Shuichi_

Tsuna stared at the letter, a shiver running down his spine. He had a feeling that his pen pal's friends were just as destructive as his own.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I'm really sorry about this Kurama, once Miranda has her mind set on something it never deviates." Annabel says apologetically. "It's alright, it'll be interesting to meet the boy I've been corresponding with. Just try to be civil." Kurama says, his warning mostly geared towards Miranda. Namimori was a quaint little town that apparently had some strange events occur. The most well known was that a Dame-Tsuna had a habit of running around in his boxers. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Interesting friend you have." Kurama just sighed.

Reborn watched the trio from a distance, all three teens were flame actives. The red head was a Mist, the goth was a Storm and the brunette was a Lightning and Cloud. Inwardly both flames clashed, like one nature was struggling to wipe out the other. Outwardly she just rolled her eyes at what her goth friend was saying before she suddenly stopped. "Kurama, do you sense what I just did?" Annabel asks lowly, Kurama's nose twitched. "Whoever is spying on us reeks of blood and death. As well as gun powder." At this Miranda perked up. "Military?" "Probably free lance, the energy is… chaotic."

When they reached the Sawada residence a friendly woman answered the door. Two toddlers shot out of the house, knocking Annabel to the ground. "You must be Shuichi and his friends. Sorry about Lambo and I-Pin, I just can't keep up with them!" Annabel gave the woman a shaky smile, remembering the enthusiastic hugs and grins her cousins used to greet her with. "I-Pin sorry." The girl with a braided ponytail bowed, the boy in the cow suit just laughed obnoxiously. "Lambo-sama forgives you for blocking his path!" Annabel's body shook, then a snort escaped. Unable to hold it back any longer Annabel was having a laughing fit. A confused Lambo just laughed along.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the Sawada residence, Tsuna wasn't expecting to find his adopted siblings sleeping in a pile with a brunette stranger on the couch. A teen with long red hair and a girl with short black hair were calmly sitting at the table, eating snacks. The girl grinned. "Hi, you must be Tsuna. Has anyone told you that you're adorable?" Miranda asks. "Uh…" "Miranda, you're making him uncomfortable. It's nice to finally meet you in person Tsuna. I'm Shuichi Minamoto and this is Miranda Caro." Kurama says with a polite smile. "And the one passed out on the couch is Anna." Miranda comments, said female let out a quiet yawn and blinked sleepily. "Warm." She muttered before closing her eyes again. To Tsuna and friends it seemed like a random comment but Annabel was usually warm around people that wielded flames. This visit was becoming more and more interesting.

"Uh, Tsuna? Do you usually travel with a toddler on your head?" Miranda asks, pointing to Reborn. Kurama instinctively tensed and Annabel's eyes were now open and alert to her surroundings. Reborn noted that the Lightning Cloud felt more harmonious in the presence of the children. A natural caretaker then. "Ciaosuu." Reborn greets, Miranda's eyes brightened. "You're Italian?" She asks with a brilliant smile. "Gokudera is as well." Reborn comments as Miranda spotted the silver haired teen. Immediately Annabel had gotten up from the couch, miraculously without dropping the toddlers to the ground. She restrained the hormone driven girl, yawning once again. "This is why you can't get a date." She says bluntly.

Gokudera still seemed on edge around the strangers but Yamamoto took everything in stride. Tsuna was thanking every deity that nothing out of the ordinary happened. Miranda and Reborn were speaking in rapid Italian, with the sadistic grins they both had he didn't want to know what they were talking about. Annabel and Gokudera were talking about the supernatural with Yamamoto making a comment every once in a while. Kurama had volunteered to help Nana with any of the usual household chores, used to helping his own mother. "Oh dear, I wasn't expecting this many visitors! Tsuna, would you be a dear and go to the market to get some groceries? Take Anna-chan with you as well, she'll probably need to stretch her legs." Annabel blushed in embarrassment. "I'll go with you Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaims, Annabel looked confused. "Tenth what?" She wonders aloud, Tsuna nervously chuckled. "We'll be fine on our own Gokudera. This area is pretty safe with Hibari patrolling."

"You don't have to look so nervous. If it makes you feel better my team won in a martial arts tournament so I can throw a decent punch." Annabel comments, Tsuna sighed. "Sorry, Gokudera can be a little exuberant at times. I swear, all the friends I have would break the patience of a saint." Tsuna groaned, Annabel chuckled. "But that's what makes hanging out with them worthwhile, at least in small doses." She comments as they both spotted a group of men in suits, chasing after a young boy. "Hey Tsuna, how well can you fight?"

Before he could answer the woman already ran towards the group, hitting one in the head with a round house kick. She briefly said something to the boy that made him run to Tsuna before she kicked the men's asses single handedly. They were all on the ground, twitching when Annabel walked over to the two. "Well they shouldn't bother you for a while. I didn't just destroy their pride, I kicked it in the balls." Annabel says proudly. "Tsuna Sawada is number one in being unable to say no to someone in need. Annabel is number one in the most innocent looking fighting experts. She's also number one in flying off the handle when children are being threatened." Fuuta informs, Annabel scratched the back of her head. "Can't really dispute that last one." She says sheepishly.

When Tsuna and Annabel returned they had a little kid following them as well as the groceries. Miranda deadpanned. "Annabel, you can't just pick kids off the street. It's like Rinku all again." Miranda sighed. "He was in trouble, what were we supposed to do? Leave him to wander around by himself?" Annabel demands, eyes turning violet in her irritation. "It looks like you picked up Fuuta de la Stella, the Ranking Prince." Reborn comments, Annabel raised an eyebrow. "Ranking Prince?" Without warning the gravity around them seemed to disappear and Fuuta's eyes glowed. Miranda was air swimming, Kurama sighed in resignation and Annabel was having a panic attack, begging for someone to turn the gravity back on. "Damn it, why can't any of our friends be normal?!"


	4. Not More Toddlers: The Bodyguard

**A/N: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! won't let me escape! *sobs* And these aren't canon spin-offs of the Ice Dragon series. Just some fun what ifs. *is shot at.* I refuse to make it canon you crazy hitman!**

 **Summary: Sometime after the Black Tournament Densetus gets bored and drags Annabel into the crazy world of mafia with flames. After happening upon the fight between Gokudera and Tsuna, somehow she gets threatened into becoming a bodyguard for a mafia heir!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

 **Not More Toddlers: The Bodyguard**

When Annabel observed her surroundings, her first thought was that Densetsu was somehow at fault of her new location. It had been complaining that while there was danger that there wasn't anything… chaotic going on. Apparently an organized fighting tournament was too tame for the overgrown lizard! "At least this time I'm not going in totally blind." She grumbles as she walked the streets, trusting her instincts to lead her to the closest reiki. Maybe she'd get lucky and find another spiritual medium in this world that would take her in. So you just ignore my pleas to take me and Miranda back home but you'll drag me into another world when you're bored?! Annabel mentally screamed, all she received from Densetsu was a snore in reply. She wasn't even aware that spiritual entities needed to sleep.

Her intuition led her to what looked like a middle school, a sign proudly declaring it as Namimori Middle. Well, looks normal enough. Annabel thought as she heard the sound of an explosion off in the distance. "Maybe I was too quick to draw that conclusion." She comments, running off in the direction of the sound. What she wasn't expecting to see was a wannabe terrorist trying to blow up a kid in his boxers, radiating strong reiki. "It's official, this place is weirder than the last town." She states, wondering why no one was even acknowledging that there was a fight going on.

"Oh? Care to share?" A squeaky voice asks as she heard the sound of a pistol having its safety taken off. She turned to see where the sound was coming from, when she didn't see anything at eye level she looked down. The source was a toddler dressed in a sharp suit with a fedora, pointing a green gun up at her. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, this human was dangerous. Curiously enough it wore a pacifier that seemed to be slowly absorbing his life energy. "Nope, I know enough about the supernatural not to get involved." Annabel states, getting ready to run away as fast as she could. When Reborn just pulled out an AK47 in response she groaned, she was fast but not quick enough to dodge a spray of bullets all at once. "Oh come on! At least Koenma didn't pull a gun on me!" Annabel says irritably, only to face palm. That was not the response of a normal person!

Reborn observed the woman, she seemed to have a mixture of Cloud and Lightning flames. She looked unassuming but her response proved that she wasn't a stranger to violence. He was curious to know who this Koenma person was, a Vendicare perhaps? "I didn't expect to find any flame actives in this town. Interesting." The woman blinked in confusion. "Pardon? I don't use flames, that would be my friend Miranda and Hiei's specialty." She states. Onyx eyes bore into hers, not detecting any deceit. Perhaps she subconsciously used them like that Sasagawa boy he observed? She ran a hand through her hair, obviously frustrated by something. "Honestly, I'd like one day where my life isn't being threatened!" She complains.

When Tsuna had gone out of dying will mode he was surprised to see Gokudera bowing submissively and Reborn standing on the shoulder of a girl. From the stiffness of her movement she must have realized that sadistic baby was dangerous. At least one of the girls in town was sane! "Good job Tsuna, you've gotten your first subordinate and bodyguard." Reborn says, Tsuna blinked. "Bodyguard?" He asks, baffled. The girl sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go so he offered me a place to stay in return for watching over you. Kami knows this guy would probably let you go through hell and back as long as there wasn't any permanent damage." Annabel says bluntly as Reborn hit her in the head with a Leon hammer, she cursed in what sounded like a very harsh language. "You also speak German, good to know." Reborn says, leaving his perch to stand atop Tsuna's fluffy hair.

Tsuna, the boy in his underwear, was actually a nice kid. Heck, she'd call him adorkable. The silver haired kid, Gokudera, just glared at her suspiciously. Believe me kid, I was not entirely willing to be employed by a toddler. Annabel thought as a flustered Tsuna was trying to find something to cover himself, Annabel couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Don't worry about it Tsuna, you can borrow my trench coat. It should cover most of you." She says, shrugging it off. Underneath she wore a sleeveless black shirt and loose black pants. Around her neck was a choker with a gleaming red gem, a scar caused by claws near her collar bone as well as burn marks. She saw Tsuna's concerned look and gave him a reassuring smile. "I learned to be more aware of my surroundings after that one. My masters almost let me bleed out but decided to keep me around longer for entertainment." She states, making the teens shiver. Reborn's expression darkened, it explained why her first response to a gun was mild annoyance.

"I suppose some introductions should be made, eh? I'm Annabel Faust and originally from America. I've only been Japan for about half a year." She says sheepishly. Tsuna bowed respectfully. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you Faust-san." Annabel sighed. "That's so formal, just call me Anna. So who's the grumpy puppy?" Gokudera bristled and took out his dynamite, Annabel just laughed. She let a sliver of her power out, watching the kid yelp as the dynamite was frozen solid. "Wouldn't want you causing any more property damage. Name please?" She asks with a sweet smile. "Hayato 'Smoking Bomb' Gokudera. Of course I'm Reborn, the number one hitman. Welcome to the Vongola family." Reborn says as the information started sinking in. "Wait, so you're telling me I just signed up to be a criminal?!" Annabel exclaims, mentally cursing Densetsu in her head.


	5. The Diplomat's Daughter

**A/N: Rurouni Kenshin was one of the first manga I read as a kid so I have fond memories of it. Hopefully 2018 will be a year that my muse will cooperate with me for once. *fingers crossed* If anyone wants one of these one shots to become a story, just let me know in a review or PM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

 **The Diplomat's Daughter: A Journalist's Enthusiasm**

When Annabel heard her father mentioning a trip to Japan she jumped at the chance to see the foreign land. They didn't know much about the chain of islands and it had always been somewhere she wanted to visit, especially after she had gone to China. She was an odd woman, one that was more likely to be seen cheering men on at a boxing or wrestling match than gossiping over a cup of tea. Her articles and stories were always intriguing, once she had even gone to China and learned Chinese martial arts from a world famous master named Seiryuu. The article she was writing? Basic self-defense moves that women her age could use to disable attackers. She could be very stubborn and refused to be intimidated, even when she was in mortal danger.

From the moment Hiei set eyes on her, he knew that Annabel Faust was going to be nothing but trouble. A big red flag was that she was a journalist and they stopped at nothing to get to what they wanted to know. Another was her body language, it spoke of an individual that had some training in martial arts. And the last clue? She walked right up to Hiei after he was introduced as her bodyguard and pulled him into a hug that nearly crushed his ribs. The message was clear: she knew how to take care of herself. All Hiei was to be in this situation was a guide and baby sitter for the woman during her stay.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

When Kenshin was walking the streets he wasn't expecting to see his former colleague Hiei escorting a foreign woman. The brunette looked like she wanted to go to every vendor and store, eyes glinting in excitement. It was safe to assume that she was some type of foreign representative to require Hiei of all people as a bodyguard. She looked up at him and, for a brief moment, a mischievous glint entered them. This one thinks that Hiei has his hands full with that one. Kenshin thought as Annabel dragged Hiei behind her, ignoring the subtle killing intent coming from the former samurai.

"Hi! Are you related to Kurama by any chance?" Annabel asks curiously. "Oro?" The rurouni looked at the woman in confusion. "Just because they share the same hair color does not mean the two are related." Hiei growls, Annabel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that then. I'm Anna Faust, you're a rurouni right?" Annabel asks, Kenshin nodded sheepishly. "That this one is." This girl is very straight forward, that she is. Kenshin thought with a sweat drop. "This one is Kenshin Himura. It is nice to meet you Faust-san and good to see you Hiei-san." Kenshin says politely, Hiei scoffed. "You were lucky to get out of government involvement Battousai, right now I'm stuck babysitting this baka-onna." "Um, Hiei-san? Your charge seems to have disappeared." Kenshin says with a sweat drop, a stream of expletives came out of Hiei before he started looking for the foreigner.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

I wonder what type of title Battousai is, I'll need to find this Kenshin person later. I can't believe he actually knew my body guard and distracted him long enough for me to escape. Lucky! Annabel thought happily. She was well aware of the fact that gaijin got a mixed reaction from the Japanese, the Western visitors were either looked upon with disgust or with awe. Annabel decided to go into one of the gambling houses, over the years she learned that underground places were the best places to get information. It was dangerous but there wasn't much to worry about, she had been training under a master in China after all.

The moment she walked into the building, all eyes seemed to be focused on her. It wasn't surprising, she was foreign and was wearing weird clothes even for American standards. Instead of wearing a dress she wore hand me down pants and a shirt from one of her uncles, feeling more comfortable in men's clothing. She was used to seeing craps tables and roulette wheels, not what looked like a dice game and another game with some sort of tiles. "Oi, this isn't a place for women." One of the men said gruffly, Annabel only smiled. "I'm only here to observe, I'm a journalist from America." She explains, unknowingly getting the attention of a long-haired painter.

Katsu watched when the woman sat down at one of the tables, ordering some sake. She took delicate sips and seemed interested in the different gambling games. She was a paying customer in the establishment, even if it was for the crappy food and sake. A few of the more drunken men tried picking her up but she deflected them with practiced ease. "So, what is it you're investigating?" Katsu asks, making the brunette jolt. She gave an awkward laugh. "At the moment it's an article about some of the cultural differences in Japan compared to America. It's easy for me to get wrapped up in the different places I travel to so I usually start in some of the seedier places." Annabel says, rubbing the back of her head.

The two hit things off as they continued drinking, laughing as if they were old buddies. Annabel especially seemed interested in the conflicts that lead to the creation of the current Meiji government. She hadn't been aware of the unsung heroes that had been used as scape goats by a government that couldn't deliver on their promises. "We have something similar in the states. My grandfather was the founder of my town's local militia, basically civilians that get together to protect the people when the government can't interfere. He went to join the main army as a young man and was dishonorably discharged for ignoring a superior's orders to save his men." Annabel explains, feeling more comfortable than she had the entire time Hiei was tailing her.

The light hearted conversation stopped when a short male with crimson eyes walked into the gambling house, glaring at Annabel. The American groaned. "My babysitter found me. I'll talk to you later the next time I give him the slip!" Annabel says with a grin, being dragged out of the establishment.

"What were you thinking?!" Hiei demands, Annabel pouted. "That in order to learn about your culture I need to observe everything, with you around I'm just stuck with the government's bias. And I could tell from the looks people usually give you that nothing would be natural and would only act in a manner considered appropriate." Annabel says stubbornly. "You could have been abducted, you are the daughter of a diplomat. If anything happens to you the relationship between our countries could be strained." "I'm a journalist first and a politician's daughter last. You have your job and I have mine." Annabel retorts. Why did Hiei have to get stuck with this troublesome woman?


	6. Disbanded Paladins

**A/N: I actually came up with this one since my mother likes watching Voltron. -_-" This was written when I was still on season 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Voltron: Defenders of the Universe.**

 **Summary: When a mission goes wrong, the Voltron paladins find themselves in one of the alternate realities that Slav spoke of. Not only are the paladins different people, but Voltron has been broken up! How will they get back from a universe that seems to have given up on fighting Zarkon? Now the Saint Beasts, Galra rebels against the empire, seem to be the only hope against Zarkon's conquest.**

* * *

 **Disbanded Paladins**

 **Blue Paladin Log Part 1**

A brunette with a dark blue eye patch was seen adjusting some sort of camera before sighing. "Princess Allura said something about making a log for each of the paladins. Honestly I think this pretty dark, we're fighting against Zarkon. This will be the only thing that people will have to remember of us if we fail." She says, absentmindedly moving some hair out of her face. "Where should I begin? I suppose a name would be good. I'm Annabel Faust, the blue paladin. My parents sacrificed me in an attempt to appease Galra invaders when I was a kid and lost my eye in one of their gladiatorial arenas. I was rescued by several Galra rebels that slowly started gathering their own fleet to rival Zarkons." A soft smile was on her face as she seemed to recall her rescuers. "My older brothers are all Galra warriors and I honestly can't remember much about Earth. During one of their raids they stole one of the lions that Zarkon had in custody, Blue. She's a vain and boastful thing but she's a wonderful friend to have by my side. Seiryuu said she's an awful influence on me but he has always been super serious." Annabel says with a slight pout.

 _"Dude, she's Pidge level adorable!" Lance exclaims._

 _Pidge just rolls her eyes._

 _"So the Galra succeed in invading Earth in this reality." Shiro comments._

 _"Is no one going to acknowledge that she was taken in by Galra warriors?" Hunk asks._

 _"No wonder Lance was perfect for Blue." Keith states as the blue paladin silently fumed._

"I guess I should talk about my teammates as well. Kurama, the green paladin, is honestly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He's always cultivating plants that… I'd honestly expect to be in horror movies. There was this one tree that was actually sentient and was attacking the Galra with its roots and branches. It's like he's a single rose surrounded by thousands of thorns. I'm glad he's on our side." Annabel says with a shiver.

"Then there's Kuwabara. He's one of the most chivalrous boys I've ever met but I swear if he hits on me or Allura one more time I am hitting him with my staff." She says with an irritated scowl. "He's the yellow paladin and a pretty skilled mechanic. He usually patches up any small injuries that we get during missions and is like a giant puppy." Annabel says with a giggle.

"Yusuke is our leader and, to be completely honest, would have been the last person I would have picked as the black paladin. At first I thought that it was just a fluke that the black lion choose him but… I'll admit I was dead wrong. He's head strong and has such confidence and charisma that you can't help but either want to follow him or knock his lights out. Apparently he and Kuwabara were both rivals on Earth so they tend to get into scuffles from time to time but it's never anything serious. He's also a major pervert, thank god none of us are wearing skirts." Annabel grumbles.

"Finally there's Hiei. I like to call him the grumpy cat of the team, the joke only got funnier when I realized that he was part Galra. I swear I saw him hiss at Kuwabara once when he tried to interrupt his training. He's an elemental and can use fire, he's like a walking furnace." She says with a slight blush. "Honestly, he was the only one that hadn't underestimated me just because I was a girl. He also has a bad boy attitude that girls seem to love for some reason. I swear I actually saw one of the female inhabitants of a planet we just liberated flash him!" Annabel growled darkly. "Then the _teme_ had the balls to look at me for a reaction! Half the time I want to strangle him, the other half I want to give the guy a hug just so he'll smile."

 _"Um, does anyone know what teme means?" Lance asks._

 _Shiro sighed. "It's bastard in Japanese."_

 _"This Hiei guy kinda sounds like Keith." Pidge chimed in._

 _"Do you think all blue and red paladins bicker with each other?" Hunk wonders aloud._

 _Keith folded his arms. "I am not like a cat." He states._

 _"Dude, you are totally a cat! Your hair is even bristling!" Lance snickers._

"Honestly I hated humans. But with my teammates… maybe there is something salvageable about the Earth." Annabel says with a warm smile. "Are you done yet?" Someone called out, sounding bored. "You know Allura is going to make you do one of these things too right?" Annabel says, the voice scoffed. "I'd rather set myself on fire." The voice says as a teen with spiky black hair and narrow crimson eyes walked into the room, leaning against the wall impatiently. Annabel rolled her eyes. "We're still having our sparring session, calm down." She says as Hiei just stalked over and started dragging her away from the camera. "End video, end video!" She shouts before the feed is cut off.

 **Blue Log Part 2**

When Annabel was focusing her camera she looked vastly different than her human self. Her hair was now silver and her skin was a lavender shade. She looked excited. "My brother made a pendant that can alter the appearance of its user. Cool isn't it?" She asks with a grin. "I used to look like this all the time when I was with my brothers. Unfortunately I nearly got shot and stabbed because I forgot to tell some of my teammates that I was changing my appearance." She says, smacking herself in the forehead. "And I don't think Hiei appreciated being used a shield since he burnt the cake that I was eating earlier. I swear, it's like I live in a frat house or something." She groans.

 _Lance was currently laughing his ass off on the ground as well as Pidge._

 _Shiro was just shaking his head in disappointment._

 _"But wasn't that guy shorter than she was? He'd make a horrible shield!" Hunk exclaims._

 _Even Keith chuckled a bit._

"My brothers also tried visiting and nearly got blasted by the castle defense system. They're still a bit sore about the incident so Byakko and Genbu had to stay back in their ship since they're… aggressive. Suzaku, Seiryuu! Could you come here for a moment?" She shouts into the hallway. Two Galra druids joined her in the room, both looking thoroughly annoyed. One Galra had spiky blond hair and an eye covered by a black eye patch, the same eye that Annabel had covered. The other had light blue skin and short black hair as well as a short beard, his yellow eyes narrowed. The blond sighed. "Do all humans lack brain cells? Perhaps it was best when we took you in." Suzaku states. "Just what are you doing kit?" Seiryuu asks suspiciously. "A video log! I figured since you were already here I could introduce you!" Annabel says happily.

The blond ruffled the girl's hair fondly, smiling softly and the blue druid's glare softened slightly. "The blond with the cool eyepatch that matches mine is Suzaku. He usually has his bird with him but he left her behind so she wouldn't go after the space mice Allura keeps around. The grump beside him is Seiryuu and he's the one that taught me most of my fighting moves and energy manipulation." With that comment Seiryuu bopped her on the head, making her whimper. "Show some respect brat." The blue druid states. "Alright, what's the real reason that you called us in here?" Suzaku asks, watching Annabel fidget nervously. "I just want the people watching this to know that not all Galra are bad." She mumbled, looking like she was trying to hide her face in her arms in embarrassment.

"I'm sure the message will come across clearly. Using that Galra form on your missions is already helping in that regard." Suzaku says with a fond smile. Off in the distance they could hear an explosion, Annabel groaned. "Ugh, that's probably Kuwabara or Yusuke again. Time to do some damage control then." She says, rubbing her forehead in an attempt to stave off the headache that was starting. "This has been Annabel Faust, blue paladin and proud member of the Saint Beasts. See you in the next log!"

 _"Not that these aren't fun but it doesn't really explain what happened to Voltron in this universe." Pidge says, brows furrowed._

 _"Maybe we should just skip to the last one." Lance comments._

 **Blue Paladin Log ?**

When Annabel turned on the camera, her eye was red from crying. "Our mission to liberate another planet was successful, but at what cost? While we were distracted Zarkon's men broke through the castle defenses and… and…" She sobbed for a minute before she could pull herself together. "Princess Allura and Coran… they're dead. By the time we got back there was smoke billowing from the control room and we saw their corpses along with the bodies of Zarkon's men. If we hadn't left we could have saved them and now everyone is splitting up! Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to Earth, Kurama said he was going back to his home planet and Hiei decided to go off by himself to find a sister that might not even be alive." She sniffed.

 _"Whoa, whoa! The princess and Coran are dead in this universe?!" Lance exclaims._

 _The rest of the paladins looked shaken as well, they were hoping that the princess would be able to assist them in getting back to their universe._

"I'm going back to the Saint Beasts, I can't just sit back while Zardok causes havoc in the universe with his existence! It would be an insult to their memory and everything that they stood for if I tried to sweep everything under the rug for a boring, peaceful life. To anyone still out there with the will to fight, there is still hope. The Saint Beasts will fight to their dying breath to bring peace once again to the universe." She says with a determined glint.

XoXoXoXoXo

"It feels like a life time ago when I recorded those logs." A gentle, almost fragile, voice says softly. The figure wore a dark blue cloak, a hood obscuring their face. At their side was a silver staff that gave off an ethereal blue glow and crackled with power. "Slav often mentioned different realities, how this one was fated to have a sad end. I wonder, what of the reality you all have escaped? Is it one still with hope or is it full of despair?" She wonders wistfully, her voice barely being carried by the wind. It sounded tired but there was still a determined undertone to the way that she spoke that reflected that of the blue paladin in her logs.

"Who are you?" Lance demands, the woman lifted up her hood to reveal a druid-like appearance with an eyepatch. "You seriously watched all my logs and don't know who I am? Seems Blue choose poorly in your reality." Annabel deadpanned as Lance's face flushed. "Is there any way you could help us?" Shiro asks, Annabel nodded. "I always keep my word. Anyone that fights against Zarkon has the support of the Saint Beast fleet. I honestly wasn't expecting this many people so I only brought Blue with me, hope you all don't mind a tight squeeze."

"Zarkon is probably after the lions here as well. Why would you risk the blue lion by piloting it?" Shirogane asks once they were inside the lion, Annabel face flushed. "Because she's the only flying vessel that I haven't crashed. With her, flying is instinctive. Anything else and it gets to be overwhelming and then I can't accurately tell what distance I am from an object. I'm a terror and a risk to my surroundings according to my flight instructor." Annabel says bluntly. And they were putting their lives in the hands of this woman?!


End file.
